


Sigh

by NowSilence



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bitterness, Blow Jobs, Lies, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: Gradence无差特别说明：这里的Graves是披着部长脸的格林德沃，但开头的是真部长，结尾是德普脸的格林德沃





	

夜深人静，一位青年独自走在伦敦街头，连绵阴雨刮着面孔，似乎也毫无所觉。他完全可以用魔法来替自己挡雨，但他无心这么做。他的背弓着，显得整个身形都佝偻起来。尽管再无人打骂，习惯也已养成。身无分文，他甚至也不愿稍花小心思去给自己找个像样的栖身之所，而只到处张望阴暗无人处——或者更确切些，暗巷。他路过了一个又一个，却没有勇气走进去。或许他清楚再也不会有那样一个人出现，或许他害怕那些幽深勾起的回忆无法承受。但他不想错过它们，因而只能不断地看着，好按下内心的焦躁。

然而此时他的面前却凭空出现了一个人，由于毫无防备，青年直直地撞过去，对方好心拉住了他。那是触感熟悉的怀抱。他本能地环住，然后带人幻影移形至最近的暗巷。一切的发生不过短短几秒时间，青年把人推到墙上，脸颊蹭着对方的脖颈，如同无数次做过的那样，跟着发出愉快又满足的轻哼。从头到尾被压着的人竟然也没有反抗，待到觉察到呜咽声传来，并且颈部有异样的湿润，他才托起青年的脸说道：“你认错人了。”

一模一样的脸，神态严肃，夹带着不易察觉的温和，仿佛不愿见这位陌生人抱着他哭得那么伤心，竟然放柔几分语气道：“这么晚了，别到处乱跑，家人该担心了。”

青年听到这句话却突然停止啜泣，抬头直勾勾地看过来：“你不记得了？”

“我说了，你认错人。”

“对不起。”

青年离开那个怀抱时，手不经意间抚过质感熟悉的大衣，低下头的样子好似还在眼前，人却原地消失不见。如一阵风，来自黑暗，融于黑暗。而被带来的人好一会儿都没有动静，只在某一刻，空气中仿佛划过一丝轻叹，却又让人疑心是错觉作祟。

 

_他不认得自己。_

青年，众人以为已经死亡的默然者Credence瞬移进了另一处暗巷。潮湿而又冰冷的砖块咯着身体，他倚靠墙，慢慢环抱自己蹲了下来。

_Graves先生不记得他了，他该怎么办？_

 

 

***

那天是融雪，Credence清楚地记得。天好不容易放晴，母亲就勒令他出门发传单。屋里本就常年阴暗冰冷，外头更不会好到哪儿去，甚至比落雪时更为冰彻刺骨。他硬着头皮出门，没有厚实的冬衣可供抵御，抱着一叠传单瑟缩着步行。他只想要找个温暖无人的地方躲起来，稍微打个盹也好。离家有段距离之后，他开始往小路穿行。那些暗巷他再熟悉不过，随便找一个猫一会儿，便能挨过痛苦的个把钟头。Credence低头只顾走路，在转角的地方和人撞到，他赶忙道歉，那人却没理。直到对方走了几步，而他发现了地上掉落的东西，是根魔杖。

他应该折断它的，如同“第二塞勒姆”的标志那样，可他并未这么做。他和母亲不一样，对魔法对巫师都没有那么厌恶。他跌跌撞撞追上去，嘴中喊着“先生”，事实声音细弱蚊蝇。那位遗落魔杖的魔法师却捕捉到了，回过头来。

“先、先生，你掉了……东西。”

“谢谢你，男孩。”男人接过魔杖，放进怀里。

Credence双手紧抓传单，和陌生人说话仿佛耗尽了所有力气。他的头埋得更低了，盯着对方锃亮的鞋面。

“你叫什么名字？”

对方似乎并没有打算走的样子，他只好硬着头皮回答：“Credence.”

“Credence，你可以叫我Graves。现在，我能否邀请你去温暖一些的地方进餐？”

他的生活里极少出现这样温文尔雅的人，打扮挺括，对他礼貌又尊重，甚至为了感谢他，请他去从未踏足过的高档餐厅。事后细想起来，哪有巫师会随随便便不小心遗落魔杖的，尤其还是Graves先生那样厉害的人。在餐厅里，看着自己手足无措的样子，Graves先生露出善意的微笑，替他拉开椅子，他却还傻愣愣地杵在原地。

“坐吧，不用拘束。”Graves的好令Credence惶恐，他知道自己应该拒绝这样的邀约，在随便哪个暗巷里窝几个小时然后回家交差。但是他想要跟着Graves先生走，他……想要和对方多相处一会儿。

Graves叫来服务生点餐，也没有问Credence要吃什么，这让他松了口气。但对方突然从位置上站起，走到他的身后去。Graves先生抽出了酒杯里的餐巾，也没见他怎么动作，餐巾就自然地展开，落到自己腿上。Credence低着头，所以能很清楚地捕捉到餐巾坠下时化作小人，经过华丽旋转后才铺展开来。这个小小的把戏不那么引人注目，又恰到好处地活跃了气氛。Graves先生的手在他肩上捏了一下，回到他的座位去了。

“你并不讨厌魔法，是吗？”Credence想起身后的传单，赶紧挪挪把它们坐到屁股底下。虽然内心有所挣扎，不过他点了点头。

“可怜的孩子，你的日子一定很辛苦。”

他从未听到过这样的话，或者说他从未有机会听到别人的评价。他的生活是封闭的，自由是奢侈的。想到这，他又不禁为自己的赴约感到羞耻，焦虑得打起颤来。

“你怎么了，Credence？”Graves先生握住了他的手，在手腕处细细摩挲。Credence想要挣脱，却又觉得那种奇怪的痒意直通到全身，变成了一种他也形容不来的东西，他隐隐感到，那是身体所渴望的。他盯着那修长的指节，从未被抚摸过的肌肤苍白极了，透出蓝青色的血管，因而显得那些伤痕格外明显。随着那人“噢”一声轻叹，手过处，肌理重生，宛如毫发无损。Credence痴痴地盯着发愣。

“残忍的女人。”Graves又说道。Credence自然没有看到他的表情，但那说话的语气，却牵引一股奇异的气流窜遍全身，内心有什么欲微微和应。

 _不行，你不能出来。_ 他压抑着那团躁动，从始至终Graves的手指扣在他手腕上没有离开。

“你好些了吗？”关切的声音令人如沐春风。

“我、我没事。”

令人在意的手终于划离，他开口道：“我需要你的帮助，男孩。”

 _是了，这就是Graves先生的目的，并不是因为你这个人。_ 内心的声音再度响起，Credence的眼神又黯淡几分。

见男孩一时没有回应，仿佛为了确认什么，Graves用另一只手抬起了男孩的下巴，让彼此对视。

“你愿意吗？”

那嗓音蛊惑着他，尽管知道自己不该答应，但他更不忍拒绝。

“我需要你替我找个孩子……”

 

Credence记得那家餐厅的温暖，虽然他比预计回去的要晚，得到了母亲的惩罚，但他一点都不觉得自责。因为今天他遇到了一个很好的人，而且，他们还会再见面。这成了他的秘密之一。

 

 

城市的破坏还在继续，与Graves接触越多，Credence就越发确定自己知道他要找的是什么了。

 _不能轻易告诉他。_ Credence周身腾起黑雾，兀自重复这句话。忽然，这个小房间里产生了不同寻常的气流，黑雾敏感地收拢进青年羸弱的身体。Graves先生出现在面前。

 _他是来惩罚自己的。_ Credence躺在床上，拼命往里侧躲，抖得厉害。温热的手掌停在脖颈后，他默默等待着对方的反应。

“Credence，你失约了，我来看看你。”Graves言语间的关切让他湿了眼眶，恨不得立即转身投进那个温暖的怀抱。可他不能这么做，Graves先生已经如此仁慈，而对方越是这样，他越不想放手。他为自己感到，他不得不骗他好换取更多的触碰。

“我做错事，被罚在家禁闭。”

“哦……”Graves没问原因，只是摩挲到他的手，如往常般用魔法治愈那些伤痕。

“我有个新发现要告诉你。”他屏住呼吸，熟悉的嗓音离得很近，开口的吐息熏着耳朵，他的脸一定红了，庆幸黑暗才能掩饰得够好。“我要找的人，就是你母亲身边那个小女孩，你的妹妹。”

Credence松了口气，他以为……要被揭穿了。再次的，他为自己的掩饰感到安全。

“Credence，替我接近她好吗？我知道你可以。”

“不，我……”

“嘘……”他的嘴唇被手指封住，不敢再开口，“别急着拒绝，Credence。你不知道自己可以做到什么地步，但我预见到了。”

领口被扯开，后肩在空气中的裸露忍不住令他打起寒颤。湿漉漉的舌划过从未被侵略的肌肤，内心的声音再度叫嚣起来，他下意识咬住手指才压了下去。待他听到一声轻呼才惊觉自己犯了多大错误。他习惯这样压制力量，但是今天他咬住的却不是自己。Credence托住那指节，手足无措起来。

“傻孩子……”他听到那人的低叹，随即肩头是被牙齿咬进肉里的刺痛，那是对他的惩罚，Credence心甘情愿受了。同时他又希望这噬咬可以更久些，就像现在这样，落在身体上的疼痛和皮带的抽打比起来根本不值一提，但是他可以记得更久些。

“看来你真的什么都没经历过。”Graves把男孩掰过来面对他，“为了庆祝这个发现，我想教你些新东西。”隔着一层材质粗糙的单薄睡裤，他握住了男孩羞于启齿的部位，后者几乎立刻也把自己的手附了上去。

“不……”Credence微弱的反抗形同虚设。

“你的身体告诉我…… _我在那里遇见欢愉。_ ”勃起的阴茎仿佛兴奋于这样的碰触，变得更硬。教导者的手指在头部灵活打圈，也没有忘记揉捏关照根部的囊袋。拼命压抑着的抽泣声传进耳膜，Graves俯下身，抵住Credence的额头：“我看见…… _嘴唇的接缝衔着一朵破败的花。_ ”彼此的唇无限接近，当Credence以为自己会得到一个吻的时候，那奢望的唇却来到了脖颈。

不得不承认，Graves对男孩的这个部位有些特别的迷恋。或许那是对方身上唯一称得上弧度优美的地方，当它被迫伸展的时候，有股力量倏然而至——脆弱得一捏即碎，坚韧得难以摧毁。可是男孩却把他藏起来，藏在可笑的浆洗得散发浓郁阴湿皂味的衬衫里。他应该深恶痛绝才对，连带这间糟糕的毫无情调的屋子，破烂的床，身下贫困阶级的 _ _哑炮__ 。这或许是他找过最差劲的一个人了。Graves这么告诉自己，今天只是个意外，回去之后他一定会把身上这套衣服都扔掉。

他终于彻底剥掉了男孩的裤子，年轻人的皮肤充满弹性和活力，他安慰着大腿根部的紧张肌肉，把一只腿架在了自己的肩上，他吞下了昂扬的物什。

Credence显然未料到这样的发展，震惊极了。那样肮脏的地方，Graves先生却毫不犹豫地吞咽着舔弄着，从来没有人……不，也不会再有任何人这样对他了。对方做出了这样的牺牲，而他又有什么理由不臣服于对方。他会循着他的“发现”帮助他，即使这条路不会通往理想王国。与此同时，仿佛有种力量要从身体内部冲出来，它和以往的那个却又不太相同，只是他还来不及压抑就释放出来，被另外一个人吞了进去。

“不，Graves先生……我……对不起，对不起……”Credence捂住自己的脸，Graves把它们掰开来，糊满了眼泪鼻涕。

“这没什么好羞耻的，相反，我要恭喜你，年轻人。”Graves起身整理仪容，捋了捋头发。他不该来这种地方，又停留不太合理的时间。他的指尖最后一次划过男孩的脸庞，动用幻影移形。那触感仿佛还留存在肌肤上，却一丝也捕捉不到了。

 

 

……

 

 _他杀死了那个参议员，在母亲又一次鞭笞他之后。_ 今天他和Graves先生见过面，他试着做了上次对方为他做过的相同的事，Graves先生很高兴。看着对方因他沉沦的样子，再没有什么令人更满足了。

_这是他第一次杀人。_

Graves先生说他不是怪胎，他是与众不同的。仅仅是因为自己本身。今天他终于确定，因为对方并不知道自己藏着什么。

他得意忘形，他放纵内心的力量，他让一个手无寸铁的麻鸡从世上消失。虽然那人羞辱了他，还要参与总统竞选，美利坚人的未来若握在他手中，穷人的日子一定更不好过。他在干什么？替天行道还是发泄私愤？那股力量蚕食着他的道德，他明明已经可以控制好，如果不行，也尽自己所能将伤害降到最低。所以这就是他无法摆脱的命运吗？即使作为 _ _哑炮__ 被巫师所弃，即使被痛恨魔法的母亲收养，都没有一刻比现在更无助。

_Graves先生……_

他才想起，自己还没有告诉他。

 

……

他紧紧地拽着手中项链，如同给他力量的护身符。可这力量实在太微弱，他不知道还能撑多久。终于，Graves先生来了。他好像知道 _他_ 要来，因为 _他_ 是唯一会救自己的人。Graves先生的怀抱是那么温暖，他的手掌托起他的脸颊，托起他灵魂的重量。

“救救我……”他要抓住 _他_ ，他知道 _他_ 会，他……

“啪——”一个巴掌，这是他得到的。

“冷静点！” _他_ 无视他的眼泪，不像从前会安慰会擦干它们，他只问，“那个女孩，你妹妹在哪儿？”

 

_他的脉搏，他的渴望，_

_不过是一声叹息，_

_悲伤或欢笑的空气_

_随风逃离。_

 

他当然会带Graves先生去找他想要的，现在这已经成了本能。后者显现出急躁而兴奋的样子，为离这目标越来越近。

“你不是说会教导我的吗？”他怀着最后的希翼，寻求一个承诺。

“你这个哑炮，永远都学不会。”Graves气急败坏，对Credence此刻的天真言辞感到不耐烦。 _他在接近了，他找了这么久，_ 此刻没有心思去安慰一个只会哭哭啼啼的怂包。

“你养母的死，就是对你最大的回报了。”

Graves先生走了，没有看他一眼，否则会注意到那股他想要寻找的力量，近在咫尺。

他决定不再压抑，他看见他眼里瞬间出现的光芒，他的目光重新回到了自己身上。他问自己，这就是他想要的吗？他已经把能给的全都给他了，比朋友的还要多。一开始，Graves先生说他与众不同，他曾单纯地认为只是因为他这个人，毕竟对方并不清楚他是默然者，尽管他一直在让自己寻找。他很想告诉他，错了。很想证明即使对方将他当作“哑炮”，也会爱护他引导他，最终在魔法世界并肩。这样的梦想触手可及。

然而在他最需要帮助的时候，Graves先生抛弃了他。讥讽如冷刀般刮过心脏，他终于不用再自欺欺人。是的，他只是想要那种在他看来强大在自己眼中可怕的力量，为此他会不惜一切。那么自己还有什么好顾虑的呢？这是最后挽回的筹码，他知道Graves一定会因为这个对他重燃希望，然而真正见到，他的心还是不堪忍受。不堪忍受的是确实如此，不堪忍受的是他仍旧不想伤害这个人。

 

 

 

***

他被那些巫师打散成碎片，在空气中积聚起最后一缕魂魄。他看见了什么？

“Graves先生”原本的样子，他被逮捕了。而他深深迷恋的那个人，原来都是伪装出来的。

_傻孩子，一个人的真面目怎会那么容易看清呢？多数时候我们只是看到了别人想让我们看到的，你明白吗？_

他的脑袋里突然出现了这句话，那是Graves先生曾经说过的。原来他早就在暗示他，不是吗？后来他得知真正的Graves并没有死，甚至碰见了那个人。可他开始疑惑。到底是从什么时候开始的？每个不同的时分，又是谁的灵魂披着那张皮囊？回想起来，他根本分不清自己面对的是谁，Graves还是Grindelwald。甚至他都怀疑自己爱上的，到底是哪个人哪部分的温柔，抑或哪个人哪部分的残酷。这个问题日夜折磨着他，让他一定要去找被囚禁的那个人问清楚。

 

 

 

 

Grindelwald正在假寐，被一阵微小的动静给弄醒了。待他看清楚那是什么东西的时候，笑意早就在脸上漫开。

“好孩子，很高兴见你安然无恙。”

Credence蜷缩在角落里，看上去仍旧那么缺乏安全感。Grindelwald下意识就想让他离开这儿，然而能逃过层层防卫顺利抵达，他似乎不该为此担心。

“你是来救我……”

“不！”男孩抢白道，Grindelwald着实惊讶，听他开口问，“你到底是谁？”

“这个问题可没什么意思，你希望我怎么回答？承认自己是Percival Graves那个愚蠢的家伙吗？”

“不许你那么说他！”

“噢抱歉，但事实如此。我消除了他的记忆。”Graves先生……不，Grindelwald，那个传言中的大魔王继续道，“当然也包括你的那部分，我想他应该不记得你了。”

“你是什么时候……假扮他的。”声音中带着怨气，Grindelwald不自觉笑出声。

“最后一次，啊就是你杀死那个女人的那次。”

“是你……是啊，当然是你！”Credence仿佛终于想明白，突然激动起来，“如果是Graves先生，他一定不会说那些伤人的话，他一定会帮助我！你是为了激怒我，好夺取你想要的力量。你这个魔鬼！”

男孩的周身腾起黑雾，那股压抑的力量绞紧Grindelwald，令他感到窒息。

“Credence，我对此非常抱歉，关于害你对Graves先生心碎这桩事情。”Grindelwald看着那个从未在他面前强硬过的男孩，内心滚过不知是苦涩抑或欣慰的东西。 _他现在完全可以对自己为所欲为。_ “所以我得到报应了，被关在这儿。你该去找你的Graves先生，而不是我。”

他没有听到回应，黑雾消散了。

“ _你离开一种寒冷……为了……走进另一种。_ ”Grindelwald轻声念道。

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *第一部分斜体诗句选自塞尔努达《以激情还激情》
> 
>  
> 
> 以激情还激情，以爱还爱。
> 
> 我在一条灰烬铺成的街上，四边与沙土楼房相接。我在那里遇见欢愉。我看着它：它空凹的眼睛里有两只小钟；一只走着与另一只相反的方向。嘴唇的接缝衔着一朵破败的花。肩上披着三角斗篷。
> 
> 几颗星沿着它的脚步熄灭，另几颗亮起。我想叫住它；胳膊却停在原处。我哭起来，哭得那么凶，像能灌满它空荡的轨道。这时天亮了。
> 
> 我明白了为什么把一个没有头的男人叫做节制。
> 
>  
> 
> （写于1931年4月17日，收入诗集《被禁止的欢愉》）
> 
>  
> 
> *第二部分斜体诗节选自塞尔努达《那是虚无，是一声叹息 》
> 
>  
> 
> *文末斜体诗节选自塞尔努达《你小小的影子》
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
